The Portal 2: Dark Samurai
by Melody Kari Starlight
Summary: Follow Melody into the world of Bleach. She is still being controlled by the evil X-Reaper. She still has blood on her hands. Her older sister and best friend are still trying to get her back. But will they get her back? UryuuXOC Melody&Uryuu M for later
1. Chapter 1

The Portal 2:

Dark Samurai

This is a sequel to **The Portal **And for this strory I am going to make one chapter on Melody and the next on her sister and best friend trying to find her. And then back to Melody until they meet up if they do meet up.

Melody and the rest of the group with The X-Reaper, came through the other side of the portal. The portal is what had started it in the 1st place. It was the one that brought Melody, Dee, Angel and Melody's dead uncle to some other world that should have been on tv. The same thing that caused Melody to be controlled by The X-Reaper and force her to kill her own uncle. And now it has brought her with The X-Reaper to this strange world.

In a dark room of a big house, the X-Reaper sat at a long table. Melody and the others from his group sat there as well.

"I have called you all here tonight to tell you what is to happen. While in this room and in this house no one from Soul Society will be able to find us. Our spirit power here is hidden. I do not want any of the demons to leave this house without one of these gems. We will live in this house until we are able to find the shards that are in this world. And then we will move onto the next world that is all I must go and leave you now. Oh before I forget, any humans that are in our group can leave the house without the gem and I will be sending them off to Karakura High School."

And with that The X-Reaper left for bed. That night The X-Reaper used his powers to keep Melody asleep while he placed in her powers of a powerful Quincy and powers of a powerful demon as well as giving her a sword that was really a Zanpakuto, and can only been seen by those who have high spirit powers. But when sheathed no one can see it but her. Not only that he also gave her the Quincy cross. The next day Melody who was the only human in the group knew she would be going to school. She was unaware that she had high spirit powers.

As she walked to school she bumped into a ghost. She smiled not really knowing it was a ghost. "Hi there" She said and the little ghost girl smiled back. The two talked for a bit unaware of a boy who had blue/black hair and glasses watching them. He could sense that Melody was not a normal human but she was not a soul reaper of any kind. Yet he could sense something that was like his own power and yet something more then just one power. As they neared the school the ghost said sweetly. "I will leave you now nice girl Melody, if the others see you talking to me they will think you are talking to yourself" And with that the ghost went away. Uryuu followed behind her not making as sound. Melody came to her classroom. She waited outside the door and had left enough space for others to get into the classroom. Uryuu walked past her he could still sense her power and he knew it was high. Maybe her powers were as high as a captain. This made Uryuu look at her calm yet somewhat nervous face.

Melody had not even notice that he was looking. Once he saw that she was to caught up in her thoughts he walked in. He took his seat and soon the whole class was in there. The teacher then told the class that they had a new student. Melody walked in and stood at the front of the class. She looked at her new classmates and when asked to tell them about herself her eyes went slightly wide. She couldn't even remember her past. Why couldn't she remember? "Umm miss I am sorry but I can't really say you see I am still recovering from a memory loss," She told the teacher, and she nodded then said. "Hmm lets see I think I will put you in front of Uryuu Ishida." Uryuu looked up and Melody knew where to sit. She made her way over and sat down in front of him. His eyes stared into her back of her neck. She could feel his eyes burning into her. But why was this guy so intent on staring at her? She didn't know why but when class started he went to start on his studies.

Uryuu Ishida wanted to know her. He didn't know why but for some reason her spirit ribbons was black and white. And they were swirls, which is not normally seen. And that was why he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to find out about her. He could tell that his friends Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Rukia also wanted to talk to her. They like him could see or sense that she was not a normal human. Melody sat there not really getting much out the class. She was somewhat of a wiz kid anyway. The bell rang for lunch and Melody got up and packed her things away. She then felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up and came face to face with Uryuu. He looked at her not smiling but he was not looking mad or cold or anything. Just looking calmly at her. Melody smiled before she said softly.

"Yes may I help you Uryuu sama?" Uryuu nodded at her. "Yes I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and my friends?" He asked her calmly. The moment she heard his calm voice she had fallen in love with it. Almost like the time she had heard someone else voice. But that person lived in a different world. "I would love to" Melody told him and he smiled something that Melody blushed at. Ichigo came up beside them and said, "Hay new girl you feeling okay? You look kinda flushed" He held a frown, which Melody has seen him with most of class time. Uryuu looked at the orange hair boy and said coldly, "She's fine Kurosaki" The carrot hair boy looked at Uryuu and said, "Huh then why does she look flushed?" He was pointing a finger at Uryuu. Uryuu looked at Melody and Melody spoke before he could. "I am fine I just felt a little bit hot is all" She beamed them a smile.

**Note: I do not own Bleach, Inuyasha, Shaman King or Hellsing or Yu Yu Hakusho not even. I love them all. Please read and review. And if anyone has any comments on what I should do please let me know. **


	2. Dee's new power

The Girl Who Overcame Time And The Boy Who Was Just Overcome

The Portal 2:

Dark Samurai

This is a sequel to **The Portal **And for this strory I am going to make one chapter on Melody and the next on her sister and best friend trying to find her. And then back to Melody until they meet up if they do meet up.

Angel and Dee was in the woods. They thought they was alone and they didn't see a black cat watching them as they came through the portal. Dee looked round and saw it was early morining at best. Angel soon saw she had not only her clothes she came with but also she had a gun and sword. It was strange to her as she stood there looking at her sword. It was not like her old one from her world.

Nor was the gun. Dee had a gun as well but she couldn't see it as her gun was made up of her own powers. (Just think of Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho and you will get what I mean) Dee looked at the outfit she had, it was not like the one she left with. She was now wearing a long black dress that stopped at her ankles. Dee also had a weapon on her and that was a throwing kinfe.

The two looked at each other and smiled. "Hay Dee you look good in that dress I still have my old jeans on" Angel told her friend. Dee smiled and nodded her head. "I know so shall we think where Melody is?" She asked her and Angel nodeed. More then anything Angel wanted her little half sister back. Both seemed to have sensed an evil being. Dee looked round and saw a big evil looking monster. It had a skull head the shape of a t rex and a monstours body. It was a hollow but both girls didn't know that. Angel paled a lot but Dee didn't and stood her ground. She held out her hand and pointed her finger at the monster.

The strange part is that Dee had no control over her body. It was as if her own body was doing this by itself. And even stranger still she could hear a voice. It was a female's voice that had enterd her mind. "I will show you how to you your power. You are not even ready" she said coldly. Dee's eyes widen as she saw her finger glowing blue. A blue circle soon grew and to her own amazement the power she felt was very strong. Soon she was force to speak; yet it was not her voice that came out but the one in her head. "Spirit Gun" it said as it was fired and hit the hollow. Like a Quincy's attack it killed the hollow in one move. The black cat's eyes widen from where she was sitting.

Yoruichi the black cat smirked as she watched the girls. She could sense that both girls had some type of power. And even seen one use hers. '_That girl who beat the hollow she is powerful I must tell Kisuke Urahara about these two. I have a feeling that one of them may be the key that Aizen wants. Or that one of them if not both may lead him to the key' _she thought. She soon runs off to tell her old friend.

Dee looked at her finger a bit shocked. Her eyes calm and her body slightly shaking. Angel watched her friend and came up to her "You okay Dee? Look that was very cool. I couldn't have done anything like that" yet she saw the look on her friends face and was now growing more and more worried. Dee looked up at her before saying, "it wasn't me, it looked like me but it wasn't me as the person or whatever it is had my body understand?" She asked her and her voice was pleading. Angel looked at her friend sadly and nodded, "yeah sure so someone or something had taken over your body? Well that was good, as we needed to be saved; yet how did you get such a power? I wonder if I have a power." Angel said as she sighed at the thought of having a great power that would be of any use to help find and save her little half sister.

The two girls had not only had failed to notice Yoruichi but they had not seen a soul reaper that was watching them. He had red hair and black tattoos. His name was Renji and he was watching Dee. He had noticed that the other girl that had not done any fighting was strong by the level of her power. Yet Dee was the one who had been doing all the fighting. He had seen her make such a powerful blast that it had killed the very strong hollow. "No way" was all he could say. He had never seen such a powerful human, well besides Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Uryuu. Yet Uryuu was a Quincy so to Renji he was not really a human. Even though he was human to everyone else. The red head shinigami or soul reaper, watched as the girls was talking. Although he couldn't hear them he knew they was planning something. Unsure if this something was a good thing or a bad thing he watched them.

Dee looked at her and said "I am sure you will get powers maybe you have powers already." She said smiling at her. Angel looked at her and nodded. "I hope so I want to be able to save Melody. And look I have a new sword and a gun. I mean a real gun" Angel told Dee showing the girl her new gun. It looked sliver and gold. It was a short yet bulgy gun. It had a name on it and it read, 'Hades 8'. Dee also saw the sword was that of a Japanese sword that they used but she could sense something from the sword. Dee smiled at her friend's older half sister.

For now the two would be friends and try to save Melody. Dee held her hands up. "Don't shoot me, okay well any idea's now how to find Melody? I think we are in Japan and by the looks of it I would say we are in some other anime show. Yes I love anime to some point but being in a show is not what I wanted." Dee said this as she sighed. It was true she hated the thought of being away from what she knew to be real. Yet seeing Angel's face she knew that she too hated the same thing. Only Melody would love this.

Renji watched them carefully. He smirked wondering what they were talking about. Just then a hand came onto the red head soul reaper. This made him jump. "What the hell is your…" He started to say until he saw how it was. He gulped looking up at his captain Byakuya Kuchiki. "Oh sorry Captain Kuchiki sir, what can I do for you?" He asked not knowing why his captain was here.

Byakuya looked at his lieutenant. "I was sent here to help stop Aizen as was the captain from squad 10, and his lieutenant. There are also lieutenants from squad 10, 3, 9 and of course 6. And not only that 3rd from squad 11 and 5th seat from squad 11 are also here to help in the winter war with Aizen." He told his lieutenant. Then Byakuya looked at where he had also seen the two girls. Knowing what Renji was thinking he asked. "Do you think that those two girls are working for Aizen or do you think that they are what Aizen wants, to use their power?" He voiced his question.

Renji looks at his wise captain. "I am not sure sir I thought at first that they may work for Aizen but they don't seem to at this moment. I mean I saw them kill a hollow. And we all know most of not all hollows are on Aizen's side" He said not really knowing if that was true or not as he was only told by others. The captain nodded as he to watched them. Even though he couldn't hear what they said he knew that they didn't seem to be causing any trouble. Maybe just maybe Aizen wanted them or one of them. Or so that is what Byakuya thought anyway.

**Note: I do not own Bleach, Inuyasha, Shaman King or Hellsing or Yu Yu Hakusho not even. I love them all. Please read and review. And if anyone has any comments on what I should do please let me know. **


	3. The watcher

The Girl Who Overcame Time And The Boy Who Was Just Overcome

The Portal 2:

Dark Samurai

This is a sequel to **The Portal **And for this strory I am going to make one chapter on Melody and the next on her sister and best friend trying to find her. And then back to Melody until they meet up if they do meet up.

Up on the roof top Melody was with Uryuu, Ichigo, Chad, Rukia and Orihime. Ichigo was looking at her and he like the rest could see that Melody was not a normal girl. As for Uryuu he had seen the Quincy cross on her yet she had hid it up before the others could see. He was confused at this, was she a Quincy like him or was she something else? He didn't know and he still felt something more in her then just her Quincy power and side. Yet there was something dark and evil about her as well as good, but he didn't say anything.

He just watched her as she sat down with the others. He sat down right next to her. Ichigo broke the quite with what he had to say.

"So Melody please tell us are you a soul reaper? Or maybe your like Orihime and Chad" He said it without thinking.

Rukia as well as everyone else had big eyes while they looked at him. Well all but Uryuu who was now glaring at him.

"Oh I don't know, what do you mean?" She asked him as she looked at Ichigo.

"Oh you know you do have a very high spiritual pressure. So I know your no normal human…" At that Uryuu was getting mad. Who did Kurosaki think he was? But at the same time Rukia had hit him over the head.

"Ichigo you say sorry to Melody for saying that" Rukia yelled at him and he snapped. "Rukia why did you hit me?" That got him one more hit and Uryuu along with Chan and Orihime sighed.

Melody just watched and soon Ichigo and Rukia had stopped what they were doing. They rejoined in eating yet the air seemed to be tense.

Uryuu then spoke up, "don't worry Melody Chan, Kurosaki can be a bit straight forward. He just wants to know if you have any powers that most don't have that is all" He told her.

Melody jus smiled before she said anything. "I see well I am not sure like I said before in class I still have memory loss. So I can not remember much of my life…"

Before she could even finish Orihime had wrapped her arms round her much to everyone's surprise. "That's so sad Mel chan," She said to her as she hugged her trying to comfort her. Melody only nodded and even though she didn't cry Uryuu could sense how sad she was. He knew that she wanted to remember, he could feel it as he watched her with that look of his.

Orihime let go of Melody and they both ate their lunch calmly. Now that Ichigo and the others knew she couldn't remember they didn't press it. Yet unknown to them, someone who works for Aizen was watching them. Well watching Melody more then the others. They day passed and soon night came. Melody walked down the streets still unaware that she was being watching by an Arrancar. The evil Arrancar smirked as he watched the girl. He could sense it. She had a lot of power but was masking it up. As if she didn't want anyone to know how much she has. He knew his orders were to get the girl.

Back at Urahara's shop, the gang had met him to tell him about a new girl. Kisuke only nodded and said I see a lot.

"Well she seems to have some power in her but it feels week yet it also feels as if she is hiding it. So I was wandering if you knew about her," Ichigo said.

As he had heard Uryuu tell him when they had left the school that Melody was hiding her true power. Urahara just nodded, as he did so he could feel them looking at him.

"Well I myself have not heard of this but I have heard of two girls that seem to also have powers. But little is known about them. Renji said that the girls seemed to be lost or looking for someone. At first he thought that they might be working for Aizen, but sadly he is unsure as they did attack a hollow. However they are still under watch as we speak. Some captain's and their lieutenant's are also here keeping an eye one these two girls. I would say that you guys should also keep your eyes on this Melody girl. And you all say she can't remember?" He asked once he told them what he had heard from those who were here.

The gang nodded and he frowned. He had never heard of someone forgetting everything. And if this Melody girl is telling the truth then that could mean one of two things. One someone has took her memory away or two she has lost her memory due to some sort of accident. Urahara nodded as he thought about it. Those were the only things that could have happened. If he was right then number one was the right one. Which meant that the one who took the girl's memory must still be using her. He thought for a moment and then he started to wonder.

'_Who would want a young girl with low power. But then again didn't Ichigo tell me that she was hiding her power? And if so then she has been taught well or someone is controlling her_.' Was his thought about this as he sighed.

Back on the streets Melody walked alone unaware about her watcher. The Arrancar then jumped down and grabbed Melody and pressed her against his chest. Melody didn't even try to get away which made the Arrancar wonder why. That was until a shadow said,

"Let her go scum and maybe I will let you live" The Arrancar looked at who had spoke and saw an even more evil man then anyone he knew. More evil then Aizen. He took a step towards him and stopped right in front of them. At this time unbeknown to any of them Ryuuken was watching with mild interest.

**Note: I do not own Bleach, Inuyasha, Shaman King or Hellsing or Yu Yu Hakusho not even. I love them all. Please read and review. And if anyone has any comments on what I should do please let me know. **


	4. Captain of Squad 6 and Dee

The Portal 2:

Dark Samurai

This is a sequel to **The Portal **And for this strory I am going to make one chapter on Melody and the next on her sister and best friend trying to find her. And then back to Melody until they meet up if they do meet up. **Note: I do not own Bleach, Inuyasha, Shaman King or Hellsing or Yu Yu Hakusho not even. I love them all. Please read and review. And if anyone has any comments on what I should do please let me know.**

Dee and Angel walked through the forest. Both unaware that Byakuya Kuchiki was following them as well as Renji. They soon came to the road that would lead them into town, and hopefully to a hotel. Angel sighed as she walked. Dee looked back at her and asks,

"Hay you okay?" It is now just being to be night. Dee and Angel are both tired and hearing her sigh Dee wanted to know what is wrong.

As they walk they can see the river where Ichigo's mother died from a hollow when he was little. Angel looks up and nods,

"Yeah I was just hoping that Melody is okay. I don't really like the idea of her being out at night. And I know she is in danger and we have not found her yet, but still in my heart I know she has not came to any harm."

It was hard to tell Dee this yet Angel knew she had to.

Dee smiled as she said, "I am sure she is fine like you said and I know we will save her." She smiled again as she stopped and looked at the river.

"In the mean time I think we should sleep here. I could take the first watch and you can take the second" Angel nodded to this. They went under the bridge and Dee took to standing as she made sure they both safe from both sides.

Angel lay down on the floor before she got up and said, "Should we make a fire?" Dee nodded as she looked at her. Then she picked up some sticks that was on the ground and made a small fire for the night.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Byakuya Kuchiki could see them from his spot in the sky. He had told Renji that they could watch them without them seeing them doing so. And now they were close so that they could hear what was being said yet Dee and Angel would not be able to hear them when they talked. They could both hear them; one said something about making a fire and soon he saw that they had made a small fire. He looked at his lieutenant and said,

"Renji I think are looking for something. They may be up to no good. Yet they are don't seem to live in this town. I am beginning to think they may work for Aizen. If Aizen wanted them if one or both were the key it self or could led him to the key then they would be living in a house or home. Yet here they are making a campfire near the river. And what is more they don't seem to be normal humans. If they do anything that I see as a threat or something that is not normal for lost humans with powers that they have shown then I will bring them into the soul society myself." Byakuya Kuchiki said in a firm voice. He looked at them coldly; they seemed to him to be strange. Yet they didn't seem like they were doing anything that bad. However the captain of squad six didn't like to take chances.

Renji nodded as he watched them and smirked. "So do you think that they are working for Aizen? If they are we could let them tell us what his plans are" Yet Byakuya Kuchiki didn't seem to care as his cold eyes watched the pair.

Byakuya didn't reply to him at first as he watched them. "Night Dee wake me up when it is my turn ok?" Angel said as she goes to sleep near the fire.

Byakuya could see that the dark skin girl who he had heard was called Dee was taking the first watch. He could tell she was a good fighter yet something deep inside of him told him that the other girl was also a good fighter maybe even better then her. Renji however could only sense how much spiritual pressure each girl had. And he was shocked to feel that the one called Dee had the most while Angel had something to his level. Yet he didn't know that Angel had more fighting skills then her friend.

Byakuya looked around and then looked at Renji before he spoke again. "Renji I am going to have you watch them while I go talk to the one known as Dee" He informed his 2nd. Renji nodded as he watched his Captain go down to talk to the girl who was on watch.

Dee who still awake saw the captain. Due to her not really knowing what anime she was in didn't know if this person was a good person or a bad one. Nor did she know what his powers were. Dee drew her throwing knife in case Byakuya Kuchiki wanted to fight. Yet she hid it in her hands as he came closer.

Byakuya Kuchiki had seen her draw it yet he also noted that she had not shown it nor did she seem to try and take his life. Almost as if she was thinking something out. As if she was seeing what he was up to. Byakuya Kuchiki never missed the look in her eyes. The look that said that she was dangerous yet she wouldn't attack unless she had to. He stopped right in front of her. Byakuya was only three steps away from her. His eyes burned into hers as he looked at her.

"Hello I am not here to hurt or harm you or your friend in any way. I am just here to ask a few things." He said as he looked at the young girl. Dee looked into the eyes of the soul reaper captain and nodded. She placed her throwing dagger in a knife holder that she was wearing. She had made it before she had taken the night watch to make her own life in this world easier.

Dee let out a breathy sigh and said, "Okay so what do you want to know?" Her eyes never left his. Byakuya Kuchiki nodded and gave a calm face. His whole being was one of calm and coolness. Or at least that is what Dee thought by the way he moved. The captain smiled as he stood there looking at her. The smile was hardly seen however as he kept his noble stance.


	5. Melody flees, Ryuuken sees, Uryuu tells

The Portal 2:

Dark Samurai

This is a sequel to **The Portal **And for this strory I am going to make one chapter on Melody and the next on her sister and best friend trying to find her. And then back to Melody until they meet up if they do meet up. **Note: I do not own Bleach, Inuyasha, Shaman King or Hellsing or Yu Yu Hakusho not even. I love them all. Please read and review. And if anyone has any comments on what I should do please let me know.**

The next day Melody was up before she needed to be for school. Only today was not going to be like the others. Today at lunch she would leave the school to do what The X-Reaper wants her to do. The night before the shadow that had saved Melody had turned out to be someone that was working for The X-Reaper. As Melody got up and got dressed she failed to notice one thing. That her powers were now grown to a strong yet calm beat for those who could sense such things. She put her books that she would need today in her bag and got her things ready, then she left out the door without eating.

She walked slowly and she didn't notice that Uryuu Ishida was also up this early. He smiled at her as he saw her yet his smile faded when he sense that she had some level of spiritual pressure around her. And yet he couldn't place what type for to him it felt something like a Quincy's yet also like something that he had not come across yet. He frowned at this as he walked behind her following her without her even noticing. That was until he spoke. "Hay Melody chan do you mind if I walk you to school?" He asked as he looked deeply into her eyes.

His deep blue eyes held her as she stopped and looked up at him. A faint blush made it's way up to her face. She knew she was blushing yet she felt powerless to stop, "Umm I don't mind Uryuu kun" she said as he gave her a weak smile.

Now he was trying to think of what she was as well as how to help her for he really wanted to and she had not smiled as far as he knew. He looked at her with a soft and gentle look as he spoke to her. "Melody chan umm tell me have you remembered anything yet about your past? I really want to help and all" he told her as he looked at her calmly. She just shook her head.

"Sorry Uryuu Kun I don't remember anything yet, well I remember a face of a female. She look's a bit older then me yet she always looks so sad." Melody told him as she held a sad look. Uryuu blinked and said as he placed one hand gently on her shoulder, "It's okay it will come back I know it will and remember that I am here to help you" He smiled as he saw her give him a small smile.

Even a small smile is still a smile as far as he knew. His only wished he could help her more. Then he thought of something else to say. "Say did you find out if you have any powers yet?" Melody stopped and looked at him. Her eyes had darkened and to Uryuu they looked a bit if not like a dead person who still has their eyes open. Her eyes held a dark and dull look. Uryuu could sense it something was not right. "Melody chan, are you ok?" He asked yet there was nothing. She didn't speak or move. Melody looked up at Uryuu when he spoke. Her eyes still dull and lifeless locked onto his worried face. She then pulsed and went to kick Uryuu, but Uryuu moved out of the way his eyes widen, as he had never known Melody to attack. Then again he didn't know Melody that well. "Melody chan please stop this" Uryuu begged her but she didn't seem to hear. Then she made a run for it. She ran off and kept running not looking back as she ran.

Uryuu just stood there in shock. He shook his head and then went to school. He would tell the others maybe just maybe they could help. He was still unsure what made Melody ran off or even act like that, but one thing was easy to see and that was the fact she was not herself and she was not acting like herself.

Back with Melody, she was running and not caring where she was going. This was mostly due to the fact that she was being controlled. She didn't see the soul reaper who picked up her spiritual pressure, nor did she notice Ryuuken Ishida also watching her, from his car as he was driving to work. Although Ryuuken was stuck in at the lights he was able to sense her and he soon remember her from the night before. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the girl from behind his steering wheel. He could sense the Quincy in her yet he also like Uryuu could sense something else and that something else made him feel sick. For that something else he sense was some type of evil that was lying within the girl. To Ryuuken, Melody was trouble and he didn't like her. He just hoped that his son was not foolish enough to be her friend.

He had before hand told his son so many times not to get involved in things that was not his own business. But Uryuu never pays any heed to his words. And so as Ryuuken sat there he began to plot. He made up his mind to watch over her and if she tries anything that could end up hurting Uryuu he would defeat her. But he knew not to kill her as he sense a living person still there. So he came to the fact that she may be controlled and if she is and someone is trying to hurt his son then he would have to step in and put a stop to this. He then saw the light turn green and he drove off to work. One thing in mind and that one thing was if he should save the last of his bloodline. Or if he should just let his son do what ever he wanted and leave the girl alone.

However Ryuuken, knew that the girl was trouble or in trouble. Yet he did nothing at this time. His eyes locked on to the doors as he entered the hospital. For a moment he briefly wondered if the girl would end up in this very place. He walked up the stairs and to his office to start his day's work. On his desk was a big pile of paper work and he knew they had to be done today. Work came easy to him as he sat down in his big chair and started to his paper work.

Back at school Ichigo and the others had all heard about what happened with Melody. Or from what Uryuu told them had happen. Uryuu sat at his desk looking at Melody's desk. He wondered where she was now, and if she was all right. "This is so stupid! We need to find Melody and find out what's going on," Ichigo said well more like shouted. Orihime looked at him her eyes big and sad as she looked at Ichigo. It was just like him to get upset about things like this. "Calm down Ichigo we will find and we will save her if she needs saving" she told him, as he nodded at her words. He wanted to find this guy that was controlling Melody. He guessed it was a guy, Uryuu only said that she looked like she was being controlled and how her eyes went dull. To him he hated it when others got used, and he knew or at least he felt like Melody must be being used.

Uryuu had been hearing what they said. Yet his mind was on Melody he had left out that he had sense Quincy in her. He just couldn't believe it himself. It was unlike anything he had known. He thought that only he was the last Quincy. But it seems to him that he is not. Yet he didn't know why Melody would have Quincy blood, or why he didn't sense it sooner. Something didn't add up and Uryuu wanted to know what was going on.


End file.
